A Bee for Megatron
by Aquaformer
Summary: Megatron plans universal doniation, only this time he has a different way of defeating the Autobtos. I do not own transformers. warning: Strong Sexual themes, some nonconsensual slash, m preg. Done as request for someone on DA. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash. No like – no read. this was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron was bored, very bored and nothing was worse than watching his unworthy minions bungle and otherwise screw up his perfectly laid plans. He swore for if it weren't for the fact he needed an army to get things down, he would have done everything himself. And then a stray spark hit his processor, which gave the tyrant a wickedly sinister idea. What if he captured an Autobot and made him his sparkmate and slave?

Megatron pondered this thought carefully, as he knew he would have to choose wisely if this was going to be his chosen course to stop the Autobots. Megatron thought about the ones who were on earth. Bulkhead was too big and too dumb and reminded Megatron of the Autobot version of Lugnut, minus the "oh glorious" leader crap that Megatron had grown to hate. Prowl was too quick witted and too quiet for the leader, as he wanted some bot who was going to break fairly easily, not a cyber-ninja who had been trained to put "processor over matter." Besides, Megatron, if he could defeat the five Autobots on earth had a bounty hunter who eager to capture the black and gold cyber ninja.

Ratchet was far too old and too grumpy, and there would be no way the old war bot medic would allow the tyrant to take over, Megatron was sure of that as he had seen how Ratchet fought millions of years ago. That left two possibilities – Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. And while Megatron thought Prime might be quite a catch, something about the young leader's style of leadership and determination made Megatron feel that Prime would rather offline that ever interface with him. That left Bumblebee – naïve, vulnerable, cute, sweet Bumblebee. The thought turned in his processor as things seemed to "click" when he thought of Bumblebee. Now if there were only some way to lure the yellow subcompact to his layer, Megatron could begin his take over, one bot at a time.

And as Megatron gazed at the monitor in front of him, he noticed that Bumblebee was out on patrol alone near where Scrapper and Mixmaster were hiding. And with one quick and silent command the constructicons, knowing that they would be rewarded with oil, crept up and captured the small yellow bot. Megatron smiled sinisterly and sadistically, as that was too easy. And as the two oafish constructicons brought the subdued yellow compact back to base, Megatron personally greeted them at the entrance, gave them their oil, and took the lovely little Bee back to the brig bed that Megatron had set up just for this purpose. And with his minions on Patrol for the other Autobots, Megatron stared at his captive beauty.

Since Bee was still temporarily offline, Megatron was able to observe the sexy little bot. And since Megatron knew the little yellow subcompact was out for a while longer, Megatron ran his hands along the smaller bot's sleek chassis. Megatron rubbed Bee's chest just gently enough to not wake up the bot. And once Megatron realized this was for real, his hands ran all over the young bot. Megatron delved into tight spots where he felt delicate wires and after kind of exploring the rest, and with Bee still out, Megatron focused his attention on the yellow panel covering Bumblebee's groin, which Megatron could tell that Bee's cable was stiff, judging by the bulge in the pelvic plating. And snaking cords inside Bee, Megatron was able to open Bee's interfacing panel without any problems, and Megatron was shocked by what he saw on the bot he had chosen for himself.

Megatron was not shocked by the stiff, throbbing, thick cable that emerged, which was quite large for the small bot, nor was Megatron surprised by the copious amounts of lubrication coming out of Bee's cable and port, but Megatron was surprised, and quite pleased, by the fact that he could tell Bee was untouched. That thought alone made Megatron want to mount the Autobot right now and impregnate the bot right away, but Megatron held off for the time being, as he wanted that the first time he interfaced with Bee, whether it was willingly or unwilling, the bot would be online and awake to "enjoy the moment" of losing his virginity and gaining a sparkmate. Megatron, being the bot he was, wanted to hear his mate yell out, whether it was Megatron's name or every curse name in the book, and so Megatron used his hand on his own plug while he decided what to do with the savory sight that lay in front of him.

But not wanting to pass up the golden opportunity to savor the young yellow subcompact, Megatron placed his own mouth and tongue on Bee's hardened and throbbing cable, licking right over the highly sensitive slit, earning an erratic thrust as well as a loud, lustful and needful moan from the temporarily offlined Autobot who had no clue what was going on. Megatron, liking the reaction he was getting even if it was instinctual and hormonal, continued to wrap his long, warm, metallic tongue around Bee's clearly aroused and hardened cable, earning lustful moans and gyrations from the naïve and young bot.

Megatron continued to savor the taste of the Autobot, as it tasted different from many of the bots the tyrant had tasted before. Soon enough, Megatron figured, Bee would become his mate, become a Decepticon and help the tyrant take down the Autobots along with carrying the all of the tyrant's wonderful sparklings, which would build up the Decepticon Empire on earth as well as on Cybertron. Everything seemed to be working out just as Megatron planned. And shortly after Megatron started kissing and licking Bee's cable, Bee overloaded, even though he was offline, and remained offline.

Satiated for the time being, Megatron cleaned up the bot and reluctantly closed Bee's interfacing panel. After returning Bee to his normal state which included recovering Bee's interfacing area, Megatron thought one thing: _Soon, my precious little Bumblebee, you will be all mine! _//P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash. No like – no read. this was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bumblebee woke to find himself strapped to a berth of some kind. The room was dark and dank, but light filtered in through a couple little windows far above, placed there to make sure that there was adequate ventilation for the bot. Something felt very wrong. Bee closed his optics and searched his systems internally to find that, other than being knocked out for the equivalent of 24 earth hours, nothing else was missing or wrong. But when Bee opened his optics to look at his position, he noticed something odd. His legs were position so that they were spread eagle and bent. His arms were bent at the elbows and tied behind his head, making his chest puff out nicely. And while Bee tried and tried to squirm to get free, a secret pair of optics watched from a secret location.

Megatron was getting tired or waiting, as he had wanted to take the Autobot when he first came in, but unfortunately for the tyrant, the way the Constructicons had temporarily knocked out the naïve young yellow subcompact, meant that Megatron had to wait longer. But since Bee was not going anywhere anytime soon, Megatron calmed down, watching as his captive was just now rousing.

Meanwhile, realizing that he had been captured by the enemy faction, Bee began to squirm harder and even shout and scream at the top of his vocal processors. Bee was not going to be taking quietly, and he as making sure that whoever had captured him realize that fact. And while Bee squirmed and wasted his precious energy, Megatron merely watched his captive struggle and scream with a sadistic smile on his face. Megatron's only thought was _this is PRICELESS_!.

Bee's scream s and hollers only earned him creepy footsteps which were headed right for the door. Heavy, loud, metallic sounding footsteps. Bee swallowed hard, not liking the sounds he heard nor what was going on around him. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

Suddenly, there was no light trickling, but a overhead light shining directly in Bee's line of sight. Bee tried to shield his optics to see what was going on, and then wished he hadn't. And as Megatron seemed to "miraculously" appear from out of the dark, Bee gasped before squirming even harder, not realizing that in his squirming, his spread eagle legs were forcing him to gyrate wantonly, seemingly teasing Megatron even more. Megatron licked his lips, a sign that Bee did not like, did not like at all, but there was little Bee could do as none of his teammates knew where he was, and having pissed them all off yesterday certainly did not help the young yellow subcompact. And so, with a hard swallow, Bee watched what was happening, not liking where things were headed.

Megatron drew closer, running a finger sensually along Bee's chassis, causing Bee's optics to fly open wide, his body to freeze, and his mouth to drop open wide in absolute shock. Megatron laughed sinisterly at the reaction, making Bee start to tremble, but tremble with what fear or lust?

"My precious little Bee, you are so delicious looking" stated Megatron in a sickeningly sweet voice, or at least as sweet as Con leader could be.

"Get away from me, you Decepti-scum. I want nothing to do with you. Now let me go!" demanded Bee, not liking at all where this looked like it was going.

"Oh, I think not" replied Megatron, "besides, there is something I have been longing to do and you are going to help me, whether you want to or not."

"No I WON'T" yelled Bee, spitting oil onto the leader of the Decepticons. Now Megatron had been pushed too far.

"Ah, you defiant little bot, you underestimate me. You see, when I want something I take what I want regardless of what others say or do. And now, what I want is you." Megatron whispered into Bee's audio, striking terror into the bot who laid there, unable to move. "Now, to remove this pesky little thing" Megatron stated as he hooked wires into Bee and forced open Bee's interfacing cover, revealing a leaking and hard cable as well as a leaking port from the previous ministrations. "Ah, I see you are already prepared for me."

Bee wanted to scream again, but before he could, he mouth was covered by Megatron's, with Megatron's tongue forcing its way into Bee's mouth. Bee wanted to bite the tongue but he could not, as the surging lust began to take over his body. He did not want to, but he was starting to get warm, as a feeling that he did not understand began to over take him, but that did not mean he was not going to stop fighting. He was not planning on stopping fighting until a powerful lust hit him as Megatron played with his unused port.

"Answer me this, you Auto-scum, are you truly untouched" demanded Megatron, as he played with the wires in Bee's port, causing the bot to moan and gyrate. "Tell me, NOW!"

Bee, head and processor filled with lust, soon looked away and nodded in the affirmative, causing Megatron to love this even more, as he was not only getting a hot bot, the bot was a virgin to boot. It was beyond Megatron's wildest dreams. And then came the fun part for Megatron, and the not so fun part for Bee, as Megatron shoved his large, stiff, throbbing, hot cable right up Bee's slick, wet, warm, tight port, causing Bee to scream and resume fighting while Megatron continued pumping in and out of the bot who was screaming at him to stop, but Megatron was not going to stop, as he had plans.

And as Bee continued to feel Megatron's large cable pump in and out of him, while part of him felt as if he was in heaven, part of him also felt like he was in hell, as the spike in his port felt like it was going to split him in half. Megatron, lost on lust, forced Bee's spark chamber opened, but this was not going to be the spark bonding yet. That would only come later, as Megatron wanted something else first, and while the two spark chambers were exposed, Megatron brought his spark out and then forced Bee's spark to merge with it, and both overloaded. Megatron managed to catch the color change and realized that he had in fact impregnated Bee with his sparklings. Megatron removed himself from the yellow subcompact who now slept, somewhat peacefully. And as Megatron left the brig cell he had one thought:

_Rest well, my little Bee, for if you do a good job with those sparklings, you will be worthy to be my mate._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash. No like – no read. this was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Couple days later)

The Autobots were concerned as Bumblebee had left several days ago, amid a rift between him and Prowl, but Bee had failed to return, causing all bots, including Prowl, to be concerned for the youngest teammate of theirs. Optimus continued to scan the city by monitor while the rest looked around on their patrols. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

Meanwhile, Bee woke up yet again, though the room he was in now was much different than the room he was in before. Oh, he was still chained and unable to move much though he could move about a little more than he previously was allowed to, but the berth beneath him was much softer and the room was better lit as the windows were slightly bigger and the air flow was better. Bee found that he was able to move a little more, even though he was still chained down to only Primus knew where. Bee was concerned about what was going on, as all he remembered was intense feelings inside of him, the spike feeling like it was splitting him in half, and then a bright flash of light. And while Bee deeply inside admitted that he enjoyed it, the fact that his lover was Megatron made the whole experience feel sour and disgusting.

Megatron stared in through an opening that Bee could not see, and was quite pleased with how things were turning out. Bee was still struggling, but he was struggling less. And Hook, the Decepticon medic, had confirmed what Megatron suspected – Bee was carrying sparklings. And so, wanting to be careful with the sparklings, Megatron had moved his precious captive to another room. Megatron had many contraptions in this room that were hidden amongst the curtains and padding. Megatron decided to test something and so turned on a certain gadget. And then Megatron watched as the gadget did his bidding.

Inside the room, Bee was puzzled as a piece of machinery seemingly appeared from nowhere. Unaware that Megatron was watching, Bee tried to squirm as the mechanical hand came closer and closer to him. The machine stopped its hand just over Bee's groin, and while Bee stared in shock, the hand began to delve into creases in Bee's armor, causing the yellow subcompact to stop fighting and start moaning and thrusting. The hand continued to tease the yellow bot, with feather light touches on Bee's groin plating, which was uncomfortably hiding Bee's growing arousal. And though he did not want to become aroused, the hand somehow knew to hit just the right spots at just the right times, sending Bee to la-la land, with no hope of returning to reality any time soon.

And with two light taps on Bee's groin plating, Bee retracted his interfacing panel, revealing his thick, hardened, throbbing cable with a slight drop of lubrication on the top as well as a very slick, well lubricated port. And before Bee knew what was happening, the hand began to stroke his aroused cable, while a second machine that bee was not even aware of began poking in and out of Bee's front port, causing the Autobot to moan deliciously. And a third machine came in, repositioned Bee, and soon Bee not only had something pumping his arousal and jamming in and out of his front port, but he also had something pumping in and out of his aft port and his mouth as well. Bee's systems felt like they had "died and gone to interfacing heaven."

Megatron watched the hot scene from outside the special padded brig cell. And he realized that this machine was going to help him train Bee just like Pavlov's dog, but instead of food, Megatron would teach Bee to open his interfacing panel whenever Megatron tapped on it twice, as if it were instinctive. And since Megatron was extremely turned on and hardened at the erotic site he was watching, Megatron had a bound and gagged Starscream taking Megatron's arousal in the aft port, and moaning softly through the gag as the leader's arousal hit a certain erogenous spot on the seeker over and over again.

Bee was completely gone, as the feelings of overwhelming lust and needing to overload were taking over his body, but Bee was only being kept on edge until the machine "overloaded" into the bot followed by the bot, seemingly teaching the young, naïve subcompact that it was important that whoever his "lover" was that his "lover" would be the first to overload followed by Bee. Megatron, standing just outside the room was jamming his arousal faster into the subordinate Starscream, causing the seeker to groan lustfully, as the Seeker had already been reprogrammed by Megatron to accept whatever the leader told him. And Megatron released his overload into the seeker just before Bee overloaded to the machine. Starscream passed out from the pleasure, already starting to show that he was carrying, and Bee passed out in pleasure as well. Megatron smiled sinisterly, as he was getting closer and closer to training Bee to be a good little sparkmate.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, word floated to Optimus that Bumblebee had indeed been captured by the Cons. Optimus could only wonder at why Megatron had taken bee only and had not attacked all the Cons at once. And while the Autobots were searching for their last comrade, Megatron was plotting, and plotting something downright evil.

And while Bee and Starscream slept, Megatron closed his own panel and used the machines in the room to clean up Bee as well as tell him how much the experiment had worked on Bee. Megatron was pleased to see that Bee's resistance to the whole things had worn down considerably, though Megatron knew he still had a long way to go. But, considering what he was planning on doing with Bee as well as the rest of the Autobots, Megatron was content to take his time, as there was no point in rushing once he achieved his goal – universal domination.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash. No like – no read. This was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A month later)

Bee was still in the room he had been in for the past month, but he was no longer chained down, as he was no longer fighting to leave or fighting his lover Megatron when they interfaced, as the interfacing from both the machine as well as Megatron had worked exactly as Megatron had foreseen it. Bee rubbed his hand gently over the little bump on his abdomen, now proud to be carrying Megatron's sparklings. Unknown to Bee, and at this point nor did he care, Soundwave had reprogrammed the little yellow subcompact to be an obedient little sexual slave to Megatron, though Megatron treated Bee well as did the other Decepticons as Bee was now Megatron's sparkmate, as since Bee had not yet runaway and had not yet tried to terminate the sparklings, Megatron had decided to go ahead and bond with the lovely young bot. Megatron was even pleased with Bee to the point that even Starscream was made submissive to the young yellow subcompact.

Soon enough, Megatron entered the room and Bee repositioned himself so that Megatron had access to whatever he wanted. Bee was thoroughly aroused within his panel, but he would not open up unless commanded to. Then Bee felt the ghostly taps that allowed him to free himself. And without any second thoughts, Bee revealed his interfacing cable and port for Megatron's inspection. Megatron was happy with Bee, and as Megatron plowed his own cable in Bee's waiting port, Megatron began to wonder if he could change the others just as easily. And Megatron's next target would be someone that would worry the Autobots big time. And thinking of all the conquests he planned to have, Megatron overloaded inside Bee, whose overload waited until Megatron was finished. And after Megatron and Bee overloaded, Bee used his warm, metallic tongue to clean the overload fluids off his sparkmate and master, Megatron. And as Megatron left the room, he watched as Bee played wantonly with himself, stroking his own cable and delving fingers into his own port. Yes, Megatron had truly turned the bot into his own personal sex slave and sparkmate.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were frantic as not only was Bumblebee missing, but soon Jazz was also found to be amongst the missing. Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, Sentinel, and Ratchet were very wary, as something or someone was capturing Autobots at a horrific rate. And while Sentinel thought little of it, Optimus and the others were highly concerned, as while Bee was a "maintenance" bot, Jazz was a trained Cyber Ninja and a member of the Elite Guard. This fact alone demonstrated that Megatron was getting bolder in his attempts for his universal domination. If only the Autobots knew just how far Megatron was going to go and was willing to go.

Meanwhile, back at Con headquarters on earth, Lugnut dropped off the most recent catch and Blitzwing took the temporarily offlined bot to the specially prepared brig while the two "wastes of space" guzzled down more oil in appreciation for their efforts of luring the cyber ninja into the trap. And as Megatron observed the recharging bot, Bee came with him, as Megatron had no fear that Bee would even remember his former teammates. And as Megatron began to delve into different creases in Jazz's frame, Bee followed suit, much to Megatron's surprise and delight. Megatron held in a sinister chuckle as he watched Bee trace down Jazz's arrow to the bot's groin, causing the recharging bot to moan lustfully and start to gyrate wantonly. Megatron smirked as Bee tapped two times on Jazz's panel, and the panel slid open. Bee was a better slave that Megatron even thought would be possible, and while Megatron watched Bee encompass Jazz's hard, throbbing, hot cable in Bee's mouth, Megatorn started realizing that he was getting even more turned on.

And so, as Bee wrapped his warm, metallic tongue around Jazz's arousal, Bee felt two taps on his aft port panel, and immediately moved it aside. And so, while Bee sucked and hummed on Jazz's arousal, Bee was in heaven as Megatron lovingly pumped in and out of Bee's aft port. Megatron would have gone for the front port on Bee, but the sight of the other Autobot being manipulated by a former teammate was too much and Megatron wanted to see it continue. And as Megatron got closer to overload, so did Bee and Jazz. Bee was moaning lustfully even with Jazz's cable in his mouth, which caused Megatron to overload, followed by Bee, and then Jazz. And while Jazz fell asleep, Bee turned around and offered himself to Megatron, and Megatron, excited from the erotic show was more than happy to reward his little "Bee."

Megatron tapped on Bee's front chamber, and Bee soon revealed his front port, leaking with copious amounts of lubrication, to his sparkmate, Megatron, as if begging Megatron to take him. Not needing any further encouragement, Megatron plowed into Bee's tight, warm, wet hole while holding the smaller bot by the hips, causing Bee to moan deliciously and soon the two overloaded, with Megatron once again overloading first, just as Bee had been programmed. And once the two had overloaded, Bee revealed all the secrets he knew about his former teammates as Megatron pumped the young bot's hardened cable in the tyrant's hand. Megatron was quite pleased, as now it was going to be easy to capture the rest one at a time.

(12 hours later)

Jazz awoke in a dark, dank brig cell, filled with many different types of "torture" machines that Jazz had never seen before. All Jazz could remember from the last day was the warm wet feeling that had encompassed his cable. Jazz had had previous sexual encounters, but something about the most recent one felt more intense than usual, as if the bot doing it knew him inside and out. But in realizing that he had been captured, Jazz started to struggle to try and get free. Megatron, watching from another room, realized that Jazz would be a different kind of slave; hence Megatron would use a different means to enslave the bot than Bee, as Bee was destined to be "queen" of an Empire – Megatron's empire.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash. No like – no read. this was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A few days later, after Jazz was captured)

Bumblebee was wondering around the base, as his status was well known and no Con missed with him unless they wanted Megatron to rip them apart. Bee was satisfied, but since he was carrying, his appetite for interfacing was insatiable. Every chance the little bot got, he would try enticing Megatron to give the bot what he wanted. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it did not. Bee had learned quickly when was an ok time to approach and when was best. Megatron, when unable to satiate his sparkmate, would often allow Bee to plow his hardened cable into Starscream's aft. In fact, to continue to remind Starscream of his place, Megatron would often have Bee interface with Starscream in front of the other cons to keep them in line. For Bee, as long as he was pleasing Megatron and getting some, he could care less what else happened.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were starting to panic as they had not only lost Bee, they had also lost Jazz. Prowl was now getting more agitated, as he had always had feelings for the cyber ninja, but had never expressed them. And now Prowl felt that all was lost, as Jazz was gone, lost to the Cons. The question was, what did the cons want with the Cyber ninja, and that was something that Prowl desperately wanted to find out. Of course, he failed to realize that in finding out, he would never make it back to the Autobots.

All the while, in the Con brig, Jazz was still strapped to a table, and was defiant to the cons, as Megatron was not preparing Jazz to be his own lover, but a slave who would either be a sparkling producer or go to one of Megatron's loyal minions. And so, because of that plan, Jazz was left in the brig, and was interfaced on a frequent basis with many different bots, while a processor altering program played in his systems, thanks to Soundwave. Megatron watched carefully, as if things went well with this first slave, then things would go much easier when he captured the rest of the earth bound Autobots, one by one and then he knew he would easily be able to capture Cybertron, as Megatron knew that Ultra Magnus was on earth, and if Megatron captured Magnus, it would all be over for the Autobots.

And while Megatron plotted, Bee went about, absent-mindedly rubbing his belly, which seemed to turn him on something fierce, though Bee decided not to self interface as it while it got him off, it only made him hornier and it was not as fulfilling as when he either interfaced with Megatron, Starscream, or the machine, which Megatron had shown Bee how to program so that Bee would be able to always be satisfied if Megs and Screamer were not available, which was not very often. Megatron was pleased to see that Bee was excited to be carrying the little sparklings. Recently, Megs and Bee had found out that they were going to have triplets, and Megatron smirked with glee, while Bee tried to get Megatron to interface with him right in the med bay. And though Megs was not exactly in the mood, Bee's "performance" coaxed Megatron to fulfill the needs of his sparkmate. Hook passed out after hearing just how loud the two were, but otherwise, the two walked out happy as larks.

And then, after the med bay visit, Bee made his daily trip down to see Jazz, the captured bot, as it was part of Bee's job to reinforce Jazz's changing programming. Jazz always tried to remind Bee that Bee was an Autobot and this was not like the Autobots, but the words fell on deaf audios, as Bee eagerly taught Jazz the way of being a "receptive" breeding bot. Bee was amazed at Jazz's defiance, but Bee, having known Jazz's weakness, was making the Autobot realize that his place was not dominating a Decepticon, but being dominated by a Decepticon. Jazz was learning that his place was to be a breeder bot and to be available for any Decepticon that approaches him to reproduce.

And as Bee's tongue was blowing Jazz's processor, Jazz was slowly fading out of his old role and into his new role, as a breeder bot for the Cons, and the fist Con that Jazz was going to interface with was Lugnut, Megatron's most loyal soldier. And as Lugnut loomed over the former Autobot, Lugnut was amazed at how quickly the bot responded, opening his legs, and with the arrow pointing directly to the jackpot, Lugnut was grateful that Megatron allowed him to be the first bot to interface and impregnate the former Autobot.

Jazz moaned as Lugnut's pinschers dug into creases in the armor. Lugnut loved to hear the submissive little bot moan in such a lustful and wanton manner. And when Lugnut tapped twice on the interfacing panel, it moved away to reveal a nice, thick, throbbing, hardened cable that was just starting to seep lubrication, as well as a front port leaking copious amounts of lubrication. The site of the bot so turned on turned on Lugnut, who eagerly removed his own panel and revealed a humungous, hardened, thick, throbbing cable that was just waiting to plunge into the waiting Autobot. And while Jazz was not prepared for the size of the cable, it did not take long for Jazz to adjust once Lugnut thrust his large cable into the smaller bot, releasing another lustful moan form the former Autobot. Jazz was in heaven as Lugnut not only pumped in and out of him, but the things that Lugnut was doing with his pinschers was driving Jazz wild. And as Lugnut got closer to overloading, the large cargo plane placed his large mouth right over Jazz's and gave the bot a searing hot kiss as their sparks merged and Lugnut overloaded into Jazz, impregnating the bot.

Lugnut got off, as Jazz crashed into recharge. Lugnut was tired but still had enough energy to walk away, happy as a lark that he was the first one allowed to interface and impregnate the first breeder bot for the cons. Bee and Megatron, having watched the entire thing, were busy exploring each other, with Megatron behind the smaller bot, playing with various erogenous zones. And Bee, in blissful heaven, moaned as Megatron ran his hands all over the smaller bot's body in a way that said one thing – this is MINE!

And back with the Autobots, things were not making sense as random Decepticon attacks came and went at the most unexpected times. Little did the Autobots know that it was only a matter of time before they were all Megatron's playthings.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash. No like – no read. this was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(1 month later)

Bee was now proudly standing two months along with his Sparkmate Megatron's sparklings developing inside him. And after having roughed Blitzwing up for pissing the little yellow bot off, Bee had firmly established himself as the second in command of the Decepticons, second only to his loving sparkmate of course. And even that thought brought waves of lust rippling through Bee's horny body. It was all Bee could do in those moments to remain standing and let the wave of lust pass on by. And once it did, Bee continued his walk, as there was a planning meeting to go to talk about who to take down next.

Meanwhile, Jazz was lazing around in an area reserved for bots who were going to become high quality breeders. Jazz rubbed his pudgy stomach, and now after a month along, he could not see the reason why he should not be a breeder bot for the Cons, as he had one heck of body, even if he said so himself. Jazz had gotten used to interfacing with whatever con demanded, and especially loved when Bee would lavish attention on him. Having free roam of the room, Jazz was allowed to enjoy his status in life as someone who lived to serve Megatron and his empire. Jazz was only sad about one thing, and that was that his good friend Prowl was not here to share in this whole awesome experience.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was heading back from dropping off Sari, when he was blasted with a stun ray that short circuited his systems. Being on his own, Bulkhead was a somewhat easy catch for the two oafish Decepticon Constructicons who were looking for more oil as this was the larger job to perform, but since they were willing to tackle it, Megatron had no problem promising the two the oil they craved in return for a new Autobot to turn into a slave. And soon, the constructicons delivered. Megatron was surprised that they had managed to capture Bulkhead, but there was a bigger surprise yet, as Sentinel had followed and was now trapped with Bulkhead in the Decepticon brig.

Megatron looked at the two that had just been captured. Bulkhead was big and strong while Sentinel was just a pain in the aft. Megatron, having built other chambers sent Bulkhead to one place while Sentinel was sent elsewhere. And both Sentinel and Bulkhead were surprised to see that as they were being lead to their destinations, Bee yelling at Starscream being an idiot and the big seeker cowering away from Bee. Something did not seem quite right.

Bee, having noticed that he was being watched, looked over and saw Sentinel and Bulkhead being led to their final destinations. Bee, having never cared for the arrogant Sentinel Prime, went up and struck the bot harshly across the face with a closed fist. Sentinel reeled, but the cons around him did not even flinch. Bee, in one of his moods, began beating on his former teammate, who was not much of a team player. Bee was getting a rush, and Megatron, seeing that his mate was happy, allowed the beating to continue until Sentinel was knocked offline. Only then did Bee stop and smirk at Megatron, who caught the deviant glint in Bee's optics and smiled as well. Bee knew by the smile that as soon as Megatron was able to, he would reward his sparkmate and Bee was looking forward to that reward.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead, having been moved to the brig was placed in an area that seemed strange. But since Megatron had learned that Bulkhead enjoyed art and music, Megatron had stuck those items in the room. Bulkhead, unaware that the props were just in order to reprogram him, soon placed the headphones on and began painting, as there was little else he could do until the Autobots came to rescue him. But as Bulkhead listened to the music, he felt something change in his systems, slow at first, and by the time he really took notice, it was too late, as he was already being programmed to be a manual laborer for Megatron's empire, which was rewarded with strokes to well known erogenous zones, meaning that the training would take less time.

And back at Autobot HQ, Prowl and the rest were really starting to get worried, and while the loss of Sentinel was not really cared about, the missing of Bulkhead drew special attention as Bulkhead was not the easiest mech to capture. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were worried, as Autobots didn't just disappear, they were going somewhere. If only Optimus and Ultra Magnus left well enough alone, but fearing for their friends and allies, the two decided to redouble the efforts to find the others, completely unaware of what was going on.

And after the beat down from Bee, Sentinel was brought to his resting place, a place that would permit Megatron to reprogram the defiant bot. Megatron, seeing that Bee was enjoying making this bot's life miserable, allowed Bee to tease and play with the blue and orange snowplow. Bee, having figured out how to get Sentinel back online, woke the bot, who had a gag and restraints on. Sentinel tried to squirm, but Bee just looked at the bot hungrily. Sentinel was worried, as he did not like the look in Bee's optic. Megatron, having taken the advice from Bee that Sentinel would not make a good breeder bot nor a good harem bot, began to program Sentinel into a labor bot as well as a toilet bot. Bee and Megatron both grinned at the thought, and with Bee's skilled metallic tongue around Sentinel's stiff arousal left Sentinel without a leg to stand on.

And while Bulkhead and Sentinel were still being worked on and after banging Starscream multiple times, Bee finally made his way to Megatron's quarters. And as Bee made his way down the hall, he absentmindedly rubbed the bulge on his abdomen, smiling about the coming sparklings and also becoming very horny. And as Bee entered the room, he went to lay on the large berth and positioned himself in just the perfect position to really get Megatron's engines running. And as Megatron entered and beheld his beautiful, sexy sparkmate, Megatron felt his own systems warming up. And as Megatron got closer, he could smell Bee's arousal that still remained trapped. And soon, Megatron was pumping Bee's hardened arousal while pounding the smaller bot's front port, bringing both to overload. Bee smiled and fell into recharge as he had gotten his reward. Megatron smiled and drew Bee possessively toward him, as things were going much better than even Megatron had foreseen and he owed it all to the machine, Soundwave, and Bee.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. Another Autobot goes down! It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash. No like – no read. This was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(1 earth month later)

Bee was now proudly waltzing around with a fairly distended abdomen as he was three months along, though the rest of Megatron's minions, who had seen Bee beat the scarp out of Sentinel Prime, knew not to set off the little yellow subcompact, as his moods swings were quite unpredictable. Starscream learned once again the hard way, as after pissing off the yellow bot, Starscream found himself being forcibly sodomized by the horny and upset bot. After that, Starscream learned to keep his mouth shut around Bee and obey the smaller bot without question. Bee, having more power now than he ever had before, was having fun now that he realized that Decepticons truly had all the fun. And though Bee was rough on the rest of the crew, Bee was still extremely and eagerly submissive to Megatron, who often enjoyed ravishing his sparkmate at a moment's notice.

All the while, the few remaining earthbound Autobots were starting to get extremely worried as first Bee went missing, then Jazz, and then Bulkhead and Sentinel, though Sentinel did not actually feel like much of a loss. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were concerned, as was Prowl and Ratchet. They all realized that if Megatron captured Ultra Magnus, things were all over for the Autobots, but the question was how could they protect someone when they had no idea where the enemy lie? Yes, the Autobots were in a horrible position, and things were only going to get worse for them.

Meanwhile, Jazz, two months along with sparklings was busy as he was eagerly interfacing with Blitzwing, for the third time. Hothead and Icy had already had their turn, and now it was Random's turn to ravish the former Autobot turned breeder bot. Blitzwing was sad that the bot was already carrying, but Megatron assured the bot that the next breeder bot that they captured, Blitzwing would be able to impregnate that bot. And with that in mind, Random attacked the former Autobot with vigor and enthusiasm. Jazz, thankfully very flexible, was able to get into all the kinky poses that Blitzwing suggested, making Blitzwing and Jazz even hotter as Blitzwing plowed his stiff, throbbing, hot cable deep inside the former Autobot, rotating between Jazz's front port and Jazz's aft port. And feeling like he was in interfacing in heaven, Jazz's lustful screams and moans finally drove the two to overload – Jazz on Blitzwing's chest and Blitzwing in Jazz's aft port.

Bulkhead was busy, helping the Constructicons build the space bridges that Megatron would need to help promote his universal domination. And though Scrapper and Mixmaster enjoyed the help, their favorite part was double teaming the large bot. And since Megatron wanted to keep the Constructicons on the job, he allowed the two to keep Bulkhead as their own personal slave, but they could only use him when they were not to be working on perfecting the space bridge. And since Mix and Scrap were kept happy with Bulky and oil, the bridge was soon complete, all Megatron needed to do was test it as well as get it hooked up with Cybertron, which was easy to do as his double agent Longarm/Shockwave was on Cybertron just waiting to be told what to do.

Sentinel, on the other hand, was doing forced labor under the watchful optic of Blackarachnia. BA had no pity for her former comrade, as he had deserted her all those years ago. And with her anger boiling, she whipped him as he continued to labor. Sentinel had a gag in his mouth to prevent the mouthy maniac form spouting off until he was fully trained. And Sentinel only got a break when the techno-organic needed to "relieve herself", using Sentinel's secondary function. Blackarachnia could still see the disgust in Sentinel's optics, but it was being worked through so that no matter how much he hated organics, he would crave them, and be filled with lust for them. In fact, BA was maniacal enough to program the former Prime that the only way he could get off was if an organic, of any type got him off. So basically, even if BA told the former Prime to use a dog to get himself off, the disgusted but lust driven mech would do it, and his special craving was for humans. BA laughed heartily, as the saying was true – Payback is a bitch.

Meanwhile, as Ratchet was driving through town trying to find a clue as to what exactly was going on. Ratchet was suspicious of what was going on, as things were happening at random points in town, so that no pattern could be obtained other than Autobots were disappearing seemingly to never be seen again. But since Ratchet was low on energy, the bot decided to park and take a stasis nap by the park. He knew it was not the best place to be, but he did not have enough energy to make it much further. And though Ratchet tried fighting it, soon the grouchy old medic was deep in recharge. And at that moment, two hidden Decepticons, clones of Starscream, grabbed the recharging bot and flew off. The medic was heavy, but the clones knew that they would be rewarded well for bringing the grumpy medic into the fold. And so, though struggling with the weight, the two seekers made their way to the Decepticon layer without being spotted.

Megatron, upon seeing what the two oafs had dragged in was pleased when he saw that the medic had been captured. Megatron knew where this one belonged, with the best Con medic, who was back on Cybertron in hiding. But before Megatron could gift the bot to Hook, Ratchet needed to be reprogrammed, and that was where Bee and the machine were going to come in. Bee, excited to see that his mate was happy, was ready to do whatever his mate asked of him. And even though Bee rubbed his aft against Megatron's groin in hopes of getting some action, Megatron gently stopped his sparkmate, much to Bee's chagrin. But when Megatron whispered what he wanted the little yellow subcompact to do, Bee was once again all smiles and ready and willing to do as asked. Megatron had to smile as he watched Bee walk away, unconsciously rubbing his abdomen sensually. Megatron groaned to himself, if only it weren't so important to start working on Ratchet, he would have taken Bee right then and there.

Megatron soon followed his mate to the brig room where Ratchet had been placed, spread eagle and ready to be skillfully manipulated with lust. Bee recognized Ratchet, not as a former teammate, but as someone who needed to submit to his mate. And Bee had just the way to do it. And so with feathery, ghost like touches, Bee delicately traced his fingers over the sensitive creases in Ratchet's armor, as Megatron watched and smirked, as the old fart had been too easy to capture. Megatron returned from his thoughts to see Bee using his gifted tongue on Ratchet's hot, throbbing, stiff arousal and hearing moans from the old bot, as if the mech had never interfaced before. And when Bee pointed something out to Megatron, Megatron was even happier, as Ratchet was untouched. And wanting to deflower the virgin, Megatron inserted his own hard throbbing cable into Ratchet's front port, rotating it with Bee's aft port as Bee continued to lick Ratchet's arousal. Ratchet, still in recharge, was moaning and groaning lustfully, and when Megatron came inside Ratchet, he was followed by Bee and then by Ratchet.

And while Ratchet slept and was moved to another room, Megatron grabbed Bee and tapped on Bee's panel twice, at which Bee opened his front panel. And as Megatron plowed deep into his bondmate, Bee shouted encouragements to his mate, which turned them both on something fierce, but before they could go any further, Megatron removed his arousal from Bee, picked the little bot up and took him back to their shared quarters for fun that cannot be mentioned here. And afterward, with Bee recharging peacefully by his side, Megatron pondered how to get the last three bots that stood in his way – Prowl, Ultra Magnus, and Prime.

_I'll get you, Optimus Prime, and the whole Autobot army too!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. Another Autobot goes down! It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash and m preg. No like – no read. This was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 Earth weeks later)

Ratchet had been thoroughly reprogrammed and Megatron as well as Hook was pleased with the results. For an old war bot, the medic was easier to program than Megatron originally thought, but thanks once again to Bumblebee and Bumblebee's eagerness to please his sparkmate/master, not even the grouchy old medic was safe from Megatron. And with Ratchet's expertise, Hook had quite the assistant, who also was now carrying sparklings for the Con medic and was a slave to the Con medic as well as an assistant. Megatron had to smile as this was the first time one of his plans had actually worked to his benefit, but the plan was not complete until all Autobots were under Megatron's control, and Bee was only too eager to help.

Jazz, now 2 and a half months along, was getting used to being a breeder bot, but he realized that only certain bots were getting a chance to be with him. Jazz was proud of himself, as he was considered an "upperclass" breeder only – which basically meant that only certain Cons had access to him. Sensing that this was the highest honor, Jazz took to his new role with great enthusiasm. In fact, at the moment, he was enthusiastically shouting encouragements to the mech that was pounding in and out of Jazz's front port – Soundwave. Jazz loved feeling the large bot's cable pounding deep inside him, hitting areas that he did not know he had, partially due to the fact that Jazz had never been pregnant before. This was the life, Jazz thought as food, shelter, and interfacing was all provided. Jazz could dig this, as he now loved submitting to the Cons, and after that, other than making sure the sparklings were safe, there was nothing else he need do. He could relax and dream about his next encounter.

Bee still was able to walk around, though his belly was starting to get in his way. Bee was always careful to make sure that the unsparked sparklings stayed safe, as they were his sparkmate's precious sparklings. Bee had gotten slightly jealous that Starscream was carrying Megatron's sparklings, but once Megatron explained how the system was going to work, Bee was no longer threatened by Starscream, as only certain sparklings would even get a chance to be a top Con, not to mention anywhere near the emperor. The only thing that Bee was relieved about was that no sparkling born to him would ever be enslaved like other sparklings that were born. Bee smiled as he began to run his hand along Megatron's interfacing panel, in essence begging for Megatron's intimate affection. Bee was slightly disappointed when Megatron stopped him, but realized that Megatron would reward him later.

Sentinel was busy at work under the direct supervision of Blackarachnia yet again. Blackarachnia was thrilled that she would not be forced to interface with anyone as she was one of the few femmes left. And since Megatron wanted her more for her brains than her body, Blackarachnia was left with Sentinel as her personal slave – that way Sentinel, the dumbaft would never breed or produce any sparklings. And since she knew him better than anyone on the Con side, Blackarachnia was eager to whip her slave into shape.

And with the space bridge complete and working well, Scrapper and Mixmaster had some time to kill with their new slave – Bulkhead. And while swimming in the oil they had been given for a job well done, Bulkhead was eagerly submitting to his masters. And with Master Mix pumping in and out of Bulkhead's front port, causing the bot to moan deliciously, and Master Scrapper pumping in and out Bulkhead's aft port, bulkhead was in heaven as he enjoyed being used by the bots he had originally befriended before they even became Decepticons. And as the three hit overload, the three soon would learn that submissive Bulkhead was going to be carrying sparklings.

And with all going as Megatron had planned so far, Megatron made the next step, though he was worried about it, as he had never used his slaves to directly capture some one, but he would need to or he would never catch the bot that he sought next. And so, with explicit instructions, Jazz and Bee were called upon to catch the next Autobot, who would never have a chance between those two, whose interfacing skills were beyond anything Megatron had ever seen, other than his own.

And while the Autobots were trying to reach others to come help, none of them had yet realized that the messages were not getting through, as Shockwave/Longarm Prime was in charge of all communications. The scattered Decepticons were made aware of what was going on, and readjusted their tactics as per specifications from Megatron while Autobots, using Longarm to communicate, were secretly submitted to subliminal messages, making them primed for when Megatron was going to complete his plan. But since none of the Autobots were aware of this, and thinking that they were going to get help, Optimus and Prowl headed out while Ultra Magnus waited at the base.

And as Prowl headed out he did not realize that he had two tails. One being Jazz and Bee, who looked little different from normal, and a old fashioned Hot rod looking in need of repair. Prowl was aware of the tails, and when he stopped and transformed, Jazz and Bee stopped and transformed as well, look as if nothing had happened. Prowl, glad to see his "teammates" stopped and began to chat. Bee and Jazz looked at each other, gave a slight nod, and then drew closer to their teammate. Bee smiled internally, somehow knowing that Prowl had always had a thing for Jazz, and while Jazz started diverting Prowl's attention, Bee started rubbing in the solvent that Megatron had given him that would work only on Autobots, and unknowingly warming up Prowl's systems. The mysterious car watched from a distance, as something seemed off, but never having been an Autobot, he had no clue. But when the muscle car saw Jazz and Bee carrying the now recharging Prowl off without a fight, the car decided to follow, curious as to what was going on.

And as Jazz and Bee drew closer to the disguised base, Lockdown got a weird feeling in his circuits, but wanting to know what was going on overwhelmed the bot, and he too fell into the trap. Megatron was pleased, as not only did he have one more Autobot, he had captured the bounty hunter who had failed the Con leader time and again.

And while Prowl went to his place without a fight, as he was asleep, Lockdown tried to fight tooth and nail, but between Jazz tweaking Lockdown's sensitive wiring and Bee groping Lockdown's hardening cable before place a warm wet mouth over it, Lockdown was lost to lust and soon locked up. Megatron was so pleased with Jazz and Bee that he rewarded them both by interfacing with both of them, though he only came in Bee, as he was not going to deny his sparkmate what his sparkmate wanted. And while Jazz was sent back to his area, Bee was allowed to remain, so he could watch as Blitzwing impregnated Prowl. Bee, very horny at the sight, soon found his front port penetrated from behind by Megatron as the two watched the erotic sight in front of them, as Prowl was being programmed to be a breeder bot as well.

And just like that, there were only two bots left to defy Megatron. Megatron's energon boiled slightly to realize that the two left were his greatest enemies, but after Bee started eagerly deep throating Megatron's hardened arousal, Megatron relaxed and smiled as he realized he had exactly what he needed to capture the last two. And with one more eager and enthusiastic suck, Megatron overloaded into Bee's waiting mouth, relieving his stress. Megatron smiled at Bee, who smiled back, happy that he had pleased his sparkmate/master yet again. And since both were horny as hell, Megatron soon began to gently pump in and out of Bee's front port while planning exactly how to capture Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime.

_You will be mine soon enough, Optimus Prime, and once that happens, I will rule the universe!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. Another Autobot goes down! It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash and m preg. No like – no read. This was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(1.5 earth months later)

Bee was now quite large, as he was 5 months along. And today he was excited as the con medic had just informed him that not only were his triplet sparklings doing well, they were all going to be mechs. Bee was especially excited, since he had dragged Starscream along with him, and Bee laughed evilly when the medic told the seeker he was going to have all femme seekerlings. Starscream crashed at the news while Bee continued laughing. Not even the medic was going to stop Bee, as Bee had developed a reputation of beating those who tried to stop him, except for Megatron, but since Megatron saw no harm in Bee having fun with the others, and it saved Megatron from dealing with Bee's mood swings, Megatron let it continued to happen. And when Bee ran to tell Megatron the news, Megatron laughed as well – as he had always figured that Starscream was more femme like than mech like.

And after Megatron escorted his heavily pregnant bot back to their quarters and made sure the bot was comfortable, Megatron went to check on how the other captured bots were doing. And in hearing the yelling coming from down the hall, Megatron knew exactly who to check on first – Lockdown, the bot who had come here about a month and a half ago. Megatron was taking his time in breaking this bot down and the strain on Lockdown's systems were showing big time. Megatron, never having liked the bounty hunter, was reprogramming the bot to work in the energy mines back on Cybertron. And while Lockdown tried to remain defiant, Megatron could tell that as soon as he stepped into the room, Lockdown became submissive though still defiant. Megatron, sick of the bot's attitude, sent Lockdown to another place, bound and gagged, and assigned his "care" to Soundwave who had received the schematics of what Megatron wanted done to the former bounty hunter.

Megatron quickly commed Hook to find out how Ratchet was doing, and received the response he was hoping for – as Ratchet was submissive, pregnant, and doing as he was told. Hook even reported that Ratchet was becoming quite popular as an assistant, as Ratchet would flash whatever was necessary to keep a bot calm while Hook worked on the bot. All in all, things were going well on this front.

Next Megatron walked down to the area where he kept Jazz, who was 4 months pregnant with triplet sparklings, and the new acquisition, Prowl, who was almost 2 months pregnant, as both would become high level breeder bots. Megatron was surprised to see that since no one was with them, they were languidly sucking on each other's cables, each eager to cause the other to overload. Both had been programmed that they were only to allow Con cables in their front ports and only cons were allowed to sparkmerge with them, but that was stopping them from enjoying each other and keeping each other ready for the next high level con that would come their way. Megatron, turned on by the sight, soon entered the space, stopping both bots in the middle of their 69.

But as soon as both bots realized who was among them, they made the sexiest pose that they could, one lying on top of the other, front ports and cables exposed. Megatron, horny as hell from the erotic sight, began to pump in and out of both bots, eliciting delicious moans, but rather than overloading into either bot, Megatron had both bots suck off his hardened arousal, and once Megatron overloaded, the two other bots overloaded at the same time and then crashed into recharge. Megatron was pleased to see that both were carrying, and was looking forward to sending some sparklings to be trained as slaves and some to be trained as various level Decepticons.

And after enjoying the little treat, Megatron headed down the hall where he heard yelling and clashing metal. Megatron walked, though not very quickly, as he realized who was yelling and fighting – Bee. And so, wanting to make sure everything was ok, Megatron stopped by where Blackarachnia and Sentinel were.

Megatron was pleased to see that Sari, who he had captured a few weeks ago and reprogrammed, was doing as told while Sentinel was once again getting the living scrap beaten out of him again, after having insulted Bee who had come to check on the progress down here. Sari was standing still, as she was waiting for Sentinel to lie down and pull out his erect cable, as she had been told to lick it until he came. Sentinel did not want to allow it, though his arousal was obvious. And since Blackarachnia was not able to beat Sentinel as thoroughly as Bee was, Bee had been called down. And once Bee was done, Sentinel was lying on the floor like a good slave and allowing the organic to lick his most intimate and sensitive area. Megatron and the others laughed as they could see the repulsion and diehard lust in Sentinel's dulled optics. Enjoying the sight, BA just watching while Megatron slipped his arousal into Bee's aft port, eliciting a slight moan from the bot and enjoying watching the other bot squirm in confusion.

And after getting off inside Bee's aft port, Bee and Megatron left BA and Sentinel with Sari to their work. And after checking on Bulkhead and the constructicons, Bee and Megatron were able to once again go to their quarters, where Bee used his wonderful hands and tongue on his sparkmate and master, Megatron before Megatron allowed the smaller bot to open his panel. Bee, ready and waiting for his mate, soon moaned in delicious lust as Megatron gently but deeply penetrated his own mate with his cable. Bee was in la-la land, but he was with it enough to know that it was his job to make his sparkmate overload, though it was never a problem as soon Bee felt his mate's fluid deep inside him as well as having felt his own release. And after such an intense session, and especially since he was carrying, Bee fell into recharge, which left Megatron to enact the next part of his plan.

Meanwhile, not having heard from the cons put both Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus on edge. And thanks to having Sari's key, Megatron was able to do things he had thought were impossible, and in using the Key, Megatron changed himself into bumblebee, and then brought Jazz and Prowl with his so that it would be easy to capture the last two free standing Autobots, as they were not subject to Shockwave/Longarm's subliminal messages do to being too far away.

And so, looking like the long lost bots, the three headed out and soon bumped into Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime. And while "Bee" was busy talking with Ultra Magnus about "rescuing" Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Sentinel from the Decepticons, Prowl and Jazz used their "processor over matter" mantra and soon both Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were sedated and captured, much to the ultimate pleasure of Megatron and the ultimate horror for the Autobots, who soon would no longer exist as "Autobots" but merely as "slaves" of some type to the Decepticon empire. And hope came crashing down quickly as the last two free thinking Autobots were soon going to be subjected to Megatron's scheme and reprogramming. And using the key to change back, Megatron soon sent word to Shockwave to call in all the Autobots, so that they all could be finished transitioning to their new roles in Megatron's empire.

And as Megatron, Jazz, and Prowl headed back with their captives, Megatron was one step closer to making his dream a reality. All that was left was breaking down Prime and Magnus. And while it might not be easy, Megatron was looking forward to the challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. Another Autobot goes down! It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash and m preg. No like – no read. This was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(1 month later)

Bumblebee was on complete bedrest, as he was too top heavy to walk around the base safely. And so, now confined to bed, Bee ordered Starscream around, as since the seeker was bigger, he was still able to be up and around. That, and femmes never were as big as mechs even in the sparkling development chambers. Bee, was well take care of, as when Starscream was not available, an unknown former Autobot waited on the bot hand and foot, which pleased both Megatron and Bee. Megatron, seeing that Bee was settled and all the previous captives were going as planned headed down to the depths of the layer to check on one particular bot's progress – that soft spoken former leader of the Autobots, Ultra Magnus's.

Megatron looked as the defiant Autobot lay chained down spread eagle on the metallic table in front of the new emperor. Ultra Magnus, though not of his own accord, acquiesced to Megatron, even though Ultra Magnus still continued to fight the programming that Soundwave was trying to imprint on Ultra Magnus's systems. Megatron was not programming Ultra Magnus to be a breeder or a slave to a specific bot, he was creating Ultra Magnus to work construction in building the towns and homes and such for the Cons and their slaves as well as the slaves' houses for the glorious Decepticon empire. And while interfacing was used to make the bots more receptive to their new programming, Megatron found that Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were fighting against the programming, even though Megatron could see that slowly but surely both were coming under Megatron's control.

And in spotting Ultra Magnus's hardened arousal peaking out, as the Autobot's interfacing panel had been removed, Megatron decided to play with it to see if he could help "enhance" the reprogramming that Soundwave was performing. And as Megatron wrapped his hand around Ultra Magnus's arousal, the Autobot commander tried squirming away, which only helped Megatron rub up and down the whole length without moving his hand. Megatron let Ultra Magnus squirm, and the more the bot squirmed, the more lust began to override the former commander's resistance. Megatron smirked as the former Autobot leader was literally becoming Hot and bothered and the con leader had not even done anything yet. Megatron continued to play with the former leader's arousal, causing Ultra Magnus to moan in utter bliss.

And as if that was not enough, Megatron, wanting the reprogramming to go faster soon took the former leader's arousal into the tyrant's mouth and began to use tongue and sucking action to drive the former stoic Autobot leader wild. Ultra Magnus, having gone eons without interfacing was soon overcome with lust, and even encouraging the tyrant to take him. Megatron, though, was taking his time and while he continued using his mouth on the former Autobot's cable, Megatron stuck two fingers into Ultra Magnus's front port, unknowingly causing the formed Autobot leader to see spots, as the pleasure and pain blinded the former leader. He was completely at Megatron's mercy and Megatron knew it.

And having no more will to resist, Megatron continued the pleasure as Soundwave started the hardest part of the program, turning the former independent competent leader into a slave that craved praise from his superiors as well as the occasional physical contact. Megatron watched the former Autobot submit to the programming, and Megatron timed his "assault" so that Ultra Magnus would "overload" just when the reprogramming finished, cementing the programming deep into the former Autobot. And soon, it was done.

As Ultra Magnus awoke, he looked up at Megatron with new optics, realizing that he was emperor, Ultra Magnus got up and kneeled before Megatron, with Ultra Magnus's cable and port still showing.

"Slave, what are your functions?" demanded Megatron.

Continuing to kneel in respect, Ultra Magnus answered, " I am to construct buildings as well as allow all Decepticons to play with me as they see fit."

Megatron liked the response, but one part needed to be corrected. "And what Cons are allowed to play with you?" asked Megatron.

"Only the ones you allow, oh master and emperor Megatron" retorted Ultra Magnus, hoping his answer was right this time.

Megatron smiled and smirked. "and as far as breeding purposes?"

Ultra Magnus responded, "I am not to breed. If I find myself with sparklings, which can only come from Decepticons, I will report to you, and you shall decide their fate."

Megatron smiled even more sinisterly as he realized that yes indeed, Ultra Magnus had been broken in. It had all been so simple, as Bee had informed Megatron that Ultra Magnus had not gotten any for a long time. And Megatron used that weakness against Ultra Magnus, and now Ultra Magnus was nothing more than a slave built to serve the Decepticon empire. "I will take that hammer, as it belongs to me now" stated Megatron, and Ultra Magnus was quick to hand over the powerful weapon to his new master and ruler. Megatron stared at the mechanism that had allowed countless Autobots to defeat the Decepticons, but no more, as the powerful weapon was now freely given to Megatron and Ultra Magnus was finally in the place where he belonged, as a slave to the Cons. And with the programming complete, Megatron contacted Shockwave and soon Ultra Magnus was on Cybertron working hard with other former Autobots.

Now the only remaining bot left was Optimus Prime, but Megatron had a special place for this bot. And as soon as he could, Megatron would get the defiant young Prime to submit and fill the place that had been created for him, as a harem slave to the Decepticon emperor Megatron. And wanting to check on the progress, Megatron walked over to the place where Optimus had been taken once captured, and when Megatron entered the dark, dank brig room, he was pleasantly surprised and shocked at what he saw going on right in front of his optics.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. Another Autobot goes down! It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash and m preg. No like – no read. This was requested by :iconhealia:. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Same day as last chapter)

Megatron had just come from sending Ultra Magnus off to his position as a worker bot on Cybertron. And having already conquered Ultra Magnus, there was only one bot left to conquer. And though Bee should not have been up and about, Megatron had Lugnut carry Bee down to the brig area and meet him at the place where they had locked away Optimus Prime. And while Lugnut and come dropped off Bee, he was a little early, as Magnus had taken longer than expected. And so when Megatron walked into the cell where they were keeping Prime, he was shocked to see that Bee already had the Prime primed.

Bee shot a mischievous look at his sparkmate and master, and Megatron understood, Bee was just keeping the former leader of the earthbound Autobots from yelling out. However, once bee was removed from Optimus's hot zone, Optimus's processor came right back.

"What are you going to do with me you pit-spawned son of a glitch?" spouted off Optimus, trying to fight what was being pumped into his systems, though looking carefully, one could see the young Prime was failing miserably.

"And why should I tell you what I am going to do, for once it is done, you won't know the difference any more. But if you must know, I have saved a special place for you – as one in my harem along with my former second in command Starscream" replied Megatron, cool as a cucumber, loving the reaction on Optimus's face.

"I'd rather be deactivated than ever serve you" spouted back Prime, not realizing that his interfacing appliance and port were still exposed.

"That is not a choice, my pet. And besides, I can tell you are already giving in" stated Megatron smirking, seeing that Optimus was still sporting a stiff, thick, throbbing arousal.

Prime wanted to retort back to the tyrant, but something stopped him, as he felt a silky, wet warm metallic tongue sensuously wrap itself around his hardened arousal. And as the tongue danced along Optimus's arousal with special attention to the slit on top that was leaking lubrication, Prime's vision began to fade and all he could see were stars, as his pleasure level was going through the roof. Optimus felt his fans kick on in high gear, indicating just how turned on the former Autobot was. Megatron smirked once again, as it had been Bee, whose eagerness and willingness to please Megatron had been used to tackle the defiant Prime. And as Bee warmed Optimus up, Optimus failed to notice that Megatron moved around the room and plugged the reprogramming jack right into Optimus's processor, without drawing any attention from the red and blue fire truck. And after that, the fun time began.

Bee, though heavily pregnant with multiple sparklings, turned so that his pert aft and throbbing, stiff cable was right in front of Optimus Prime's mouth and face plate, while Bee kept his wet warm mouth and silky metallic tongue on Prime's hardened arousal, driving the former Prime insane with delicious and blissful lust. That left Prime's virgin front port winking and smiling at Megatron, and Megatron was not going to miss this opportunity for nothing, as was said before, it was rare to deflower a virgin. And Optimus, too lust filled to know what was going on began to use his own tongue to tease Bee's aft port and cable. And since Bee was pregnant, Optimus knew not to mess with the front port, though the programming that flowed into Optimus's processor also gave him another reason, as Bee's front port was off-limits and belonged only to Megatron.

And while Optimus enjoyed the warm, wet, silky mouth of Bee, Optimus suddenly felt as if he had been split in half, as Megatron jammed his own thick, hot, stiff throbbing arousal deep inside the former Autobot Prime, hitting spots that Optimus was not even aware that he had, as he was a virgin and had never allowed anyone to take his front port's virginity. And as Optimus submitted to the lust that flowed through his body, he failed to realize that he had let down a key safety component that would have blocked the programming from taking over, but wanting to feel more pleasure, Optimus opened this up, and before the former Autobot knew what hit him he was not only being driven wild with lust, he was also being easily reprogrammed to follow whatever commands that Megatron gave.

And while the show went on, Soundwave, who was running the program, was thrusting his own hardened arousal into his slave and lover Ironhide, who took the stiff cable up his front port as if that was all Ironhide was made for. And as Megatron thrusted faster and faster into Optimus's port, all five bots were drawing closer and closer to an intense overload. And as Megatron drew closer to overload, he forced Optimus's spark out, which was not so much to force now, as Prime was being the submissive bot that Megatron wanted him to be.

Bee just watched as his sparkmate impregnated Bee's former leader. Bee was not jealous as he knew that no matter who had Megatron's sparklings, only bee's would be special enough to end up at the best places and would never be used for making more slaves. And only Bee would be allowed to see each and every sparkling he delivered, no matter how old they were. But anyway, as Megatron's spark touched Optimus's and forced a merge, Megatron overloaded, followed by Bee and Prime at the same time, and then followed by Soundwave and Ironhide, who were pushed over the edge at hearing the rut going on in the other room.

And once the interfacing was over, Soundwave checked the programming and happily informed Megatron that Optimus had been completely reprogrammed and was ready for his duties elsewhere. Megatron smiled, and ordered two Starscream clones, Thundercracker and Skywarp, to take the former earthbound Autobot leader to the harem room, where Starscream was. And while the two seekers did that. Megatron decided to reward his sparkmate once again, as the Autobots had finally fallen and everything was going Megatron's way. All Megatron had to wait for now was for Cybertron to be finished setting up as he commanded, and then Megatron could happily rule his empire with his faithful and sexy "queen" Bee by his side.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based in the Transformers animated world. It is now Megatron's universe. Skycrawler, Wingblade, and Piston are my creations. It will contain non-consensual slash as well as consensual slash and m preg. No like – no read. This was requested by :iconhealia:. Special thanks to Supermoi and her story Megatron's Dream World. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Several months later)

Megatron stood on the balcony on his castle overlooking what he had conquered. Megatron smirked as the Autobots were now serving the Cons as if they knew no different, thanks to Megatron's plan and Soundwave's help. Megatron had placed many of the Autobots that had been easily reprogrammed thanks to the subliminal messages that Shockwave had sent out as Longarm. Cybertron was now his and Megatron planned to keep it that way. And since he had taken all precautions, there would be no rebellion this time, as Cybertron and the universe were in the hands that the belonged in – the Decepticons, and especially, Megatron's.

Suddenly, Megatron felt someone next to him. Megatron smiled, as he realized his "Queen", Bumblebee was merely asking for some attention. Megatron turned around, and was enjoying his sparkmate, who had just given birth to the first set of sparklings not too long ago. All three were little mechs and while two looked like replicas of their father, one looked like a copy of their mother. Bee had named them Skycrawler, Wingblade, and Piston. And while Megatron had them sent to a special nursery, Bee was a frequent visitor to make sure that they were well taken care of. But since Bee was not presently pregnant, Megatron was able to have more fun with his sparkmate. And so as Megatron tapped twice on bee's panel, Bee was already ready and waiting for what was going to happen next.

And since having the Autobots taking over most of the work, the lazy constructicons had much more time to enjoy their slave, Bulkhead, who was getting closer to sparking sparklings. And the constructicons even allowed Bulkhead to continue his art, though what he could paint was a little more limited. And since Bulkhead loved his mates and masters, he would often paint them with the loving eyes that only a sparkmate/slave would see through. Scrapper and Mix understood the fact that when Bulkhead gave birth, two would be raised as Cons and the third would be a slave, and the two were hoping that whatever one Megatron or Soundwave chose that it would not look like a construction. But all in all, all three were happily plugging along, especially since all Mix and Scrapper had to do was order Bulkhead around, drink oil, and interface. It was truly great to be a Con.

Meanwhile, Jazz and Prowl found themselves in good company, as several other Autobots that had been caught were deemed "upper-class" breeders only. They were joined by Blurr, who was carrying sparklings from Thundercracker, while Sunny and Sides (G1) were not yet carrying, but were available for the next one who walked in. Soundwave checked on the brothel weekly to make sure that only certain bots were mating and to make sure that one bot was not being over bred. Prowl and Jazz as well as the other bots who were with them would often use each other to satiate their horny needs when no cons were around. Prowl had sparked one month ago, while Jazz had sparked 2 months ago, and so Soundwave made sure that these two were kept off limits to impregnation until at least 6 months had passed since they had last sparked sparklings.

Thundercracker and Skywarp, two of Starscream's clones had ended up as mates, and since they both had been loyal to Megatron's cause once they were allowed to, they were loyal to Megatron and Megatron alone. And to reward such loyalty, Megatron allowed the pair to take an Autobot slave, and while the one they had wanted had been programmed for something else at first, Megatron ordered for said bot to be reprogrammed and soon enough, TC and Warp were enjoying their new slave – Ultra Magnus.

Blackarachnia and Waspinator had been left on earth as ambassadors and to work with the humans. Sentinel Prime was slave to both, though more so to Blackarachnia than Waspinator. Waspinator, having been pissed off that Sentinel had chased him when he was actually innocent laughed at how the degraded Autobot was enjoying yet not enjoying what he was being forced to do. And Blackarachnia and Waspinator laughed as Sentinel squirmed under having a human lick and play with his most sensitive area. Sentinel did not want to, but due to his programming, he was getting closer and closer to overload thanks to the organic that was not only touching him, but touching him in the most intimate of places – it was too much to take and Sentinel soon overloaded, much to the pleasure of Waspinator and Blackarachnia. Yes, they both were teaching the humbled prime that he was no longer in charge, they were.

Meanwhile, as Hook's assistant, Ratchet was not only pregnant with Hook's sparklings, he was the only Autobot Slave that was allowed to see the Queen and Megatron's harem, as the best medics were saved for Megatron. When Hook had come to deliver Bee's and Starscream' sparklings, Ratchet was brought along, and while Hook was busy helping with the delivery, Megatron was inspecting Ratchet. Megatron was pleased that the medic was no longer a grouch and was willing taking commands of any type. In fact, Hook had to laugh as the Ratchet stood by and took Megatron's cable up his aft while Hook was helping Starscream spark sparklings. Hook knew well enough not to question Megatron, and once Megatron forced Ratchet to overload, Hook realized he needed to thank Megatron, as Ratchet had been overly horny that day. But all in all, everything was going well on this front.

And Megatron, after having interfaced with his precious mate went to the secret harem room, of which only a select few knew about, such as Soundwave and Bee as well as himself. And as Megatron opened the door, he was met with a erotic sight, as Starscream was languidly sucking and teasing a pregnant Optimus Prime's erect cable while the former Autobot leader was sticking his long metallic tongue into Starscream's front port, causing the seeker to moan, squirm, and thrust wantonly as Optimus had found a sweet spot. Megatron could feel his cable hardening at the sight and once he entered the room, both slaves, having noticed his presence, got down in a well known position and submitted to their master.

Megatron could see that both were horny – Starscream just because he was a seeker, as he had sparked a month before Bee, and Optimus because he was programmed to be as well as the fact that he was carrying sparklings. And since Megatron had wanted to allow his precious queen to rest, it was now time to have fun with his harem. And as Megatron began to run his hand on Optimus's hardened cable, Starscream soon came up behind and began licking Megatron's exposed aft port. Megatron was enjoying this all too well, as he stuck his think throbbing cable into Optimus and enjoyed the tongue job by Starscream, whose arousal was being teased by Optimus's hand. And once Megatron overloaded, the other two overloaded with sheer bliss. Megatron smirked as he listened the blissful groans that were coming from the former Autobot leader. Yes, Optimus had been the hardest to break, but he was also the most worthwhile, with the exception of Bumblebee. And after Starscream and Optimus backed off and crawled into the bed and Megatron left the two to sleep, as he had one more stop to make.

And in the bowels of the castle were two neutrals that Megatron had been working on for a while, and were starting to become the willing slaves that Megatron wanted, as he had the perfect places for them. and while Soundwave and his mate Shockwave had Ironhide as one slave, they needed a second one and had requested a certain bot – Swindle. Swindle, whose reprogramming was almost done, and would soon be on his way to where he was requested. The other neutral, Lockdown, was going to be stripped of his modifications and then sent to the other seekers to have fun with. And with seeing that Lockdown was nearly done as well, Megatron headed back to his palatial berthroom. And once there, Megatron was pleased as his optics laid once again on his mate, who was posing in a sexy "take me" pose. How could he resist, as his cable was once again ready for action. _Yes_, Megatron thought, _it was good to be the emperor_.


End file.
